Darcy Barton, Witch
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Darcy Marie Lewis Barton is a witch who is best friends with Fred and George. With Darcy's magical ability of getting into trouble at every turn of course she's going to make friends with the golden trio. It also doesn't help that all the muggle born know her as Avenger's Sweetheart so she's just about as famous as Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy Marie Lewis Barton was not a normal girl, and she was proud of it. She was eight years old and she could already speak four languages perfectly; English, Russian, Spanish, and sign language. Her dad was Hawkeye and her mother figure was Black Widow; her birth mom, Mary Lewis, died during childbirth. Darcy herself was lucky to be alive, she was born almost two months early.

The place that she called home was a decent sized farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. That was the place they spent the most time together, as her dad and mom usually have one mission or another. The farmhouse was where they always came back to though. Mom was around a lot when she wasn't out on solo missions. Uncle Phil would drop by at least once a month. She loved it when uncle Phil dropped by, he always brought presents. Every once in a while, Grandpa Fury would come to visit. Usually he came to drag her dad back for a mission he was avoiding though.

She had two best friends who were two years older than her. She didn't get to see them much since they lived in England and she lives in America, but she does get to visit them more than a normal girl would get to. Usually every couple of months she got to go visit them, honestly their family was more like her second family. They do send letters to each other constantly however. Letters were the best form of communication she could have with them. Their family wasn't really knowledgeable or compatible with technology. The reason for that is because their family was a family of witches and wizards.

That was what made Darcy so different from everyone else. Darcy Lewis Barton was a witch, and proud of it. She started having accidental magic when she was two. For a while her dad and herself had thought she was a mutant, but Grandpa Fury had her tested when she was three and she didn't have the X gene, so she spent a long time thinking she was just a freak. She learned what she was six-years-old. A representative from her mom's old school had found them after a bout of extremely strong accidental magic. Minerva McGonagall had explained that she was a witch. A true honest wand waving, broom riding witch. She told Darcy that her mom had arranged her education to Hogwarts in Scotland when she turned eleven. Minerva had also helped her set up the pen pal arrangement with the Weasley family. She found out that she got along great with the Weasley twins as they had a lot in common. They were all lovers of pranks. The twins were starting Hogwarts next year and Darcy couldn't wait until she started so she could see her best friends a lot more often. Her dad wasn't exceptionally happy with her going to a boarding school, as she was homeschooled now. Though since it was what her mom had wanted and she would know people there, he had given in. Fred, George, and herself got in tons of trouble because of their numerous amounts of pranks. Though the twins were known to just mess around and prank people, they were really protective of her. In the end, she was sure her dad had figured the twins would protect her no matter what, when he himself couldn't.

At the moment, she was packing her bag for the summer. She had two trips planned, one right after another. Her dad always let her choose what she wanted to do during the summer. Since her homeschooling was super hard and demanding; her learning different languages constantly, shield training, plus normal schooling, he let her enjoy her summers to the fullest. Plus, it always seemed that missions for her mom and dad were more demanding during the summer. Last summer she had gone to a horse sanctuary and had learned to raise and take care of horses. She had gone horseback riding every single day and had enjoyed every single second it. Past summers she had also gone to a sleep away camp where she had gone hiking, rock climbing, and swimming for the whole summer. Another time she went to a professional ballet studio and had become proficient in ballet. Since she became friends with the twins she would go to the burrow at least two weeks out of the summer.

This summer Uncle Phil had gotten her a great opportunity. She has been really interested in space and stars lately. So, Uncle Phil pulled some strings and got her a two-month internship with an astrophysicist in a tiny town in New Mexico. Then after she was done in New Mexico she was going straight to the Burrow for three weeks with the twins.

Darcy just closed the lid of her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She quickly took off running yelling "I'll get it Daddy, I'll get it!" she heard her dad laughing at her but she promptly ignored him.

She opened the door to see Uncle Phil and mom standing there. Darcy's eyes lit up and she launched herself into her mom's arms, hugging her tightly she hadn't gotten to see her mom for almost a month. She had been put on a long-term mission.

Natasha let out a small laugh, a smile on her face as she hugged her daughter back. "What's this I hear about you leaving the moment I get back?" Nat teased Darcy.

Darcy put a pout on her face "Sorry mom, but Uncle Phil actually found me a place to study space for a while. You know how much I've been wanting to know more about space, and who better to learn it from than an astrophysicist? Plus, who else is going to entertain an eight-year-old? I'm lucky that Uncle Phil found Ms. Foster." A smile appeared on her face "But..." she sang out "Dad's going to be on a classified mission after summer sends. So, I'm all yours in three months. It's your turn to be my teacher. I'm looking forward to more ballet and Aikido lessons once school starts."

Natasha raised an eyebrow "Just because it's not your dad or Phil teaching you; don't think you're getting out of regular lessons. We need to start a new language this year as well as putting some final touches on your Russian too."

Phil let out a small chuckle "Alright you two. Do you have everything packed Darcy? We need to head out."

"Yeah my bags are up on my bed." Darcy said and started to head upstairs.

"Don't worry Malyshka, Phil and I will go get your stuff. Go say goodbye to your dad." Natasha said.

Darcy gave a nod and smile "Okay Mom. Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, somebody has to be there to drop you off. A normal eight-year-old wouldn't go there by themselves. I'm going to drop you off and meet this Jane Foster."

Darcy gave a smirk "Be nice to Jane. She's being nice enough to let me be her intern. Don't scare the poor lady Mom."

"I promise to be on my best behavior. Now go say goodbye to Clint."

"Okay!"

Darcy ran through the house to find her dad working on something in the kitchen.

"Hey Darcy are you heading out?" Clint asked putting the sander down.

Darcy nodded and moved to hug her dad "Yeah. Be safe this summer okay? No extremely dangerous missions if mom isn't with you."

Clint chuckled as he hugged his daughter tight. He always hated when they were separated. His daughter had a knack of finding trouble in the most unusual ways. "I'll stay safe if you stay out of trouble. Sound like a deal, Princess?"

Darcy deadpanned "Deal. But really, I'm going to a tiny town out in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. Honestly, how much trouble could I possibly get into?"

Clint let out a long sigh as his daughter just jinxed herself "Try to stay calm out there. We don't need any accidental magic incidents out there. She may not be that kind of scientist, but she is still a scientist."

Darcy gave a nod "I'll do my best. Though it is called accidental magic for a reason, It's not really controllable."

"Darcy, honey, it's time to go." Natasha called out.

"Be right there Mom!" Darcy called back. She pulled her dad into a hug one more time "You are picking me up after the Burrow, right? So, I can see you before you go on your classified mission."

Clint rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair. He smirked as she protested and up her hair. He smirked as she protested and pushed his hand away "Of course Princess. I'll see you in a few months.'

Darcy rolled her eyes "What are you going to do when I go to boarding school in Scotland?"

Clint let out a groan "Don't bring that up. You still have three years to go. I can still pretend that Hogwarts doesn't exist yet."

Darcy chuckled, "Okay then. See you in three months. Bye Daddy!" then she took off towards the front door.

A few hours later Natasha was walking Darcy down the main street of Galisteo, New Mexico. Natasha had her long red hair up in a ponytail and Darcy had her chocolate brown up in a messy bun. As they made it to the scientist's Natasha knocked on the door. A few seconds later a slightly frazzled lady opened the door.

She answered the door with a small smile. "Oh, hi you must be the intern." She said looking at Natasha.

Darcy shared a look with her mom before stepping forward and holding out her hand "My name is Darcy Lewis and I'll be your intern for the next few months."

Jane looked between Darcy and Natasha, her mouth opening and closing without any words coming out. Finally, she reached slowly and shook Darcy's hand. "Oh, I wasn't… um, I didn't expect…"

"You did read my intern application, right?" Darcy interrupted her.

A slight blush went over her face "Well you see, you were, the only application." She mumbled slightly.

Darcy stood there for a second before bursting out in laughter. "Oh, that's great. I'll be fine here mom. In fact, I'm going to be great here. Have fun at work Mom, I have interning to do."

Natasha looked at Darcy before sighing "Stay out of trouble Malyshka." Then she turned to Jane "Try to make sure she stays out of trouble." She started walking away "I'll be back in two months to pick you up Darcy. Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I forgot to tell people in the first chapter, but I'm going to be having the Avenger's timeline out of order just a bit. The events of Thor are going to be happening before the events of Iron Man 2. Only because I have plans for Darcy in Iron Man 2. I'm only letting people know because I know some people get a bit cranky when the timeline gets screwed with. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Darcy shot up in bed; eyes wide and forehead covered in sweat. She quickly took a few calming breaths before glancing over at Jane's bed. She was already awake and probably working in her lab. Good she didn't want to wake Jane up with one her stupid nightmares. Darcy threw her arm over her eyes. Ugh, she had that same stupid nightmare again. She was SO tired of having that nightmare. Sure, it differed from time to time, but it was always basically the same. It was always from the events of her horribly botched mission. She seemed to have the nightmare at least once a week. It was so stupid. That horrible experience happened nine months ago. Nine! Yeah the whole experience sucked to the extreme, and yeah she had been slightly tramatised because of it, but she still hated the nightmares! It was always those three faces, and that horrid dagger. She was so tired of being afraid of the whole thing. At least she hadn't had any cases of accidental magic while she was out here. Well, at least not in front of Jane. She had a few cases of things breaking, she also had a couple of rocks that were different colors than they should be.

She shook her head to clear her thought and got up out of bed. Reaching over, she grabbed her glasses and pushed them onto her face. She loved her glasses, they were thick framed dorky glasses. Next she dug around in her bag for a pair of her gloves, she had a ton of different colors and styles of fingerless gloves. She hated looking at the scars on the each of her palms, it brought back the memories from nine months ago. During the first couple weeks after she got out she would sometimes do nothing but just sit and stare at the scars. That was when her uncle had gotten her her first pair of gloves. They were green dragon hide gloves. She still wore them the most often of all her gloves. Those, however, weren't the ones she was wearing today. Today's gloves had been a birthday gift from Auntie M. They were a dark red and had bright gold stitching. Darcy smirked; these gloves were a very Gryffindor, clearly a hint from Auntie M. She got dressed quickly in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before taking off for the day.

Hours later Darcy and Jan had just finished lunch. Darcy had volunteered to make it, so they had ened up having macaroni + cheese and hotdogs. Which, really, was Darcy's go to meal. Her dad and herself lived off that meal sometimes, it was her favorite.

She'd been hanging with Jane for a bit over a month and she was LOVING it. To be honest Jane was more like a friend and mentor than a summertime babysitter. She had learned a lot about space and the starts from her. Every night Jane and herself would go on top of the building and Jane would show her the constellations and tell her the stories behind them. Darcy looked forward to each night.

Everyday was busy trying to organize Jane's calculations and typing up her chicken scratch that she called writing. There was also keeping Jane caffeinated, the lady practically lived off of coffee. Well… coffee and poptarts. Speaking of coffee.

Darcy go up from the table and stretched, "Alright Jane. I'm going for my walk. Then I have to stop at the shop, we're out of coffee. Again. So give me the money Janey!" Darcy said with a cheeky smile, holding her hand out.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Alright Darce. Here's a bit extra. Want to grab up a pizza to make tonight? I'm feeling a movie night tonight."

Darcy gave a grin "Sounds great Janey." Darcy took the money and practically skipped out the door. She loved taking her walks into the desert. The desert was calming to her. It was wide, expansive, bright, and warm. Completely opposite from the plae she had been stuck in nine months ago. She still wasn't the best by herself in dark places for long periods of time because of that place. After a while it seemed like the darkness would close in on her. She was fine for short periods of time though, and if someone was with her she had no problem what so ever.

Darcy rubbed her gloved hands together and shook her head, clearing the thoughts once again. No! the desert was her happy place, she shouldn't have to think about her horribly failed mission. Happy place, happy thoughts. Now a smile on her face she picked a direction and started walking into the desert. She idly wondered if she would find anything interesting today. So far she had found a couple neat looking rocks and a lizard skull. She was collecting things from her time in the desert, so that when she left she would be able to bring the desert back with her. Before she left for good she planed bringing a small jar of dirt with her.

About fifteen minutes of random wandering she came across a small dried up log. It had been out here so long that it had been rubbed smooth by the wind. A smooth desert stick would be a nice addition to her desert collection. A smile appeared on her face as she ade her way to the log. She wasn't looking where she was placing her feet however; as she tripped over a loose stone. She let out a squeak of shock as she flopped down right in front of the dead log.

Darcy let out a groan as she lay in the dirt. She scowled at herself, really? She is a junior Shield Agent, she shouldn't be tripping over stupid rocks. She started to get up; only to see movement right in front of her, from under the log. She immedietly froze. Seconds later a small snake slithered out. Darcy looked at the coloring; red, yellow, and black. Now there were two types of snakes in New Mexico with those colors; the milksnake and the coral snake. She thought back to the rhyme a local had taught her. Red and yellow, kills a fellow. Red and black, friend of Jack. Darcy's eyes went wide as she saw the red and yellow stripes touching. Shit, this was an extremely poisonous Coral snake.

Darcy did the first thing that came to her mind which was yell, "Oh god snake!"

Darcy could almost swear that the snake rolled it's eyes, "Ah… a human." It replied sarcastically, "See? How do you like it?"

Darcy's jaw dropped and she squeaked out a "Sorry."

The snake stared at her "Did you just…? Are you a speaker?"

Darcy opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying "I… I don't know? This is the first time I've ever talked to a snake. You're not going to like bite me or anything are you?"

"Not if I don't have a reason to." He said as he came out from the log completely, "Plus I'm still really young and my teeth probably won't penetrate your skin." He was less than a foot in length, probably only nine inches.

Darcy relaxed a bit as she sat up, "So how old are you?" at the moment she wasn't completely sure that she hadn't hit her head when she fell and now she was hallusinating "I'm eight, nine in a couple months."

"I'm only half a year." He offered.

"Oh, um… my name is Darcy. Do you have a name?" Darcy asked. He had a male voice but she didn't want to just call him Mr. snake. She figured that would be rude if she wasn't hallusinating.

He seemed to perk up "Oh, my name is Callum." He slittered a bit closer before saying with what seemed like a smile "I like you. You're mine now."

Darcy's eyes went wide "Wait, what?"

Callum nodded, "Yes I'm going to keep you. Take me with you and in return I'll protect you."

"Uh… I don't think the person I'm staying with would appreciate me bringing back a poisonous snake. Plus, I'm not sure if my mom and dad would let me have a snake. They always say no when I ask for a dog. I don't know if they mean no as in no pets, or no as in no dogs."

Quicker than she could react Callum dashed forward and wrapped himself around her wrist. She let out a quick shriek, waiting for the painful bite that would follow. It didn't come. She looked down to see Callum making himself comfy round her wrist and slightly into the the pocket her gloved hands made.

"That won't be a problem then." He said, a grin in his tone, "I am not a dog, neither do I intend to be your pet. You are mine, not the other way around."

Darcy saw no way to say no to Callum at the moment, she wasn't sure if she could totally trust him not to bite her and she really didn't' feel like going into cardiac arrest at age eight. She didn't' have a clue how to get the snake off her without him potentially biting her.

She let out a sigh "Well okay then. Can't say no to that that argument. Plus, I've always wanted a dragon and you're like a tiny one. So I guess it's a win, win. We'll just have to work with Janey." Darcy got up and quickly broke off a piece of the log. Then she started walking back towards town. She thought for a while before saying "Hey Callum, I thought I read that Coral snakes ran, er slithered, away from people. Why didn't you?"

Callum wound himself tighter before answering "You have this weird feeling around you that I've never felt around other humans. Though I was about to flee before you talked back to me. I've heard about speakers, but I've never met one. I was told they are extremely rare and I got curious."

"Oh, well the weird feeling you felt is probably because I'm a witch. I didn't know I was a speaker. I'll have to write Auntie M… or the twins. See if it's a magical ability or something."

A bit over twenty minutes later Darcy was in front of the grocery store, it was then that she realized she had a bit of a problem. It wasn't like she could just take a snake into the grocery store. She looked down to her wrist where Callum was still wrapped around it.

"Uh, hey Callum. I need to go into this store here to get a couple things. The thing is if anyone sees me with a snake, a poisonous one at that, people are going to freak out." Darcy explained.

She felt Callum move on her wrist a bit "Okay I'll hide as much as I can in your glove and I won't move at all."

She watched as he arranged himself around her wrist. His head was inside her glove, hiding. She would have to make sure not to grab anything too hard with her left hand. Which wouldn't be too hard since she was right handed. If Callum really didn't move she could pull him off as a new bracelet. "Alright then, just don't move Callum. Like, at all okay."

"I won't, promise. I know how to stay perfectly still for a long period of time." He told her cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm trusting you here Callum." Darcy said before entering into the store.

The store owner noticed her immediately "Ah, Darcy. Welcome back! Back for more coffee?"

"Hey Marcus. Yeah Jane finished off the rest of it this morning. Do you have the order that I placed last week?"

Marcus grinned and grabbed a large-ish box from behind the counter. "Yup, just like I promised I would. Easily a month's worth of coffee, well at least with Jane's accelerated intake of it."

"Awesome. I just need to grab a couple pizzas before I pay for that coffee. Be right back Marcus."

She heard Marcus laugh as she moved over to the freezer section. She grabbed a sausage pizza for her and a supreme pizza for Jane. Then she made her way up front once again.

"That it Darcy? Just the coffee and pizzas?" Marcus asked, a smile in his voice.

"Yup, that's it. Thanks Marcus." Darcy said handing him the money.

He must have seen Callum around her wrist because he asked, "Is that a snakeskin bracelet?" he asked with wide eyes.

Darcy could almost hit herself. She had been holding the pizzas with her right hand so naturally she had handed him the money with her left hand without even thinking, "Oh, um… yeah. I got it from the flea market last week. Pretty neat huh."

"Oh yeah, whoever made it made it well. That's a coral snake as well, pretty rare." He admired it.

"Yup, I've got to get going. Who knows what will happen if I leave Jane alone for too long. She'll be all cranky from no coffee." She took her change and quickly headed to the door "See you later Marcus, thanks for getting the extra coffee supply for us."

"No problem kid, let me know if you need more." Marcus said, waving goodbye.

Darcy waved back and quickly made her way back to Jane's lab. She was out longer than she had planned and Jane was probably getting a bit worried about her. She knew that Jane got involved in her work so much she forgot to take care of herself, but she did watch over Darcy quite well. It probably had to do with her only being eight, and her mom was super scary when she wanted to. She probably had given Jane some subtle threat to keep her safe before she left. Darcy smiled fondly at the thought of her mom's way of showing affection.

Darcy hesitated shortly once she reached the lab door, so now she got to explain to Jane that she would be sharing her home with a coral snake for the next three weeks. Well this is going to be fun. Her eyes filled with determination and then pushed the lab doors open, ready to face whatever Jane had to through at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy narrowed her eyes before quickly and efficiently pulled the trigger. A smirk came to her face as the man seized up and fell to the ground, completely unconscious. She heard a shocked gasp and turned to see Jane giving her a 'what did you do' look.

Darcy gave a quick shrug "What he was freaking me out." She defended herself. Darcy's brain was working overboard. Either this man was seriously drunk and lost… or she somehow was part of running down an actual god with an RV. A small pout formed on her face really why couldn't she have a summer just to herself, something ALWAYS happens. Because quite honestly there hadn't been a man there before the freak storm, and now where was one. She looked down as the man and realized he had fallen down on top of a circle of what looked like ruins. Now this brought up extra questions, was the man a god, or was a powerful wizard claiming to be a god. She did know her mythology quite well, and while Norse wasn't her favorite mythology she still knew most of it. She herself was quite fond of Thor's brother Loki, god of mischief. Loki was actually what had gotten her initially interested in Norse mythology.

Jane gave an exasperated sigh "Get him in the RV, will you? I wanna grab a few quick samples."

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned to Erik, "I'm uh… not sure how much help I'll be. But I'll help as much as I can." She said with a cheeky grin. She liked Erik, he was nice in a grandfather kind of way. She still chuckled at the memory of Erik meeting her and Callum. He had gone on a hour long tangent of lecturing Jane about how irresponsible it was to not only take on an eight year old intern but also let her keep a pet coral snake.

Erik grabbed his shoulders while Darcy struggled to lift his legs. While she had more strength than an average eight-year-old from all of her training, this man weighed a TON! After a couple minutes of struggling they finally got him inside the back of the van.

Erik turned to look at Darcy as he closed the back doors to the RV, "Next time you decide to taser someone, do me a favor and make sure they're already inside the van." He told her exasperatedly.

Darcy gave him a toothy grin "I'll keep that in mind, but no promises." She gave a chuckle as she hopped back into the van, she saw Erik walk off to collect Jane who was enamored with the ruin circle. Darcy plopped down onto the passenger seat and Callum made his way up from where he had been hiding under her shirt since the storm started.

"Well that was exciting." Callum said sarcastically.

Darcy looked back at the unconscious man who claimed his name was Thor, "Do you think he's really a god, or is he just a crazy person?"

Callum tilted his head quizzically "I do get a weird feeling from him, like I do from you, only…more?" he said, not quite sure of himself.

Darcy let out a breathy laugh "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out. Are you up for an adventure?"

Callum let out a hiss that even anyone else would have heard as a laugh, "I thought I made this clear, where you go I go. Let's have some fun!"

Hours later Darcy was finally relaxing in her temporary bed in the RV. Callum was asleep in the bed that she had made for him. A grin came over her face as she heard Jane's breathing even out signaling that she was asleep. It was Friday which meant that Iris was stopping by, it was the first time since she'd found Callum that Iris was going to be here. Iris was her Western Screech-Owl, she had named her after the Greek messenger goddess. She was small, but she was strong and extremely loyal. They had a system that every Friday she would come to New Mexico and deliver any mail that she got throughout the week, and in turn she could send out letters. Darcy made her way to the table and started writing a few quick letters.

 _George and Fred,_

 _You will not believe what has happened this summer so far! Working with Jane with her work is extremely fun and I've learned so much about stars and space. That's not what I really wanted to tell you though! I got a pet, well kinda. It seems more like I'm his than he is mine. I got a snake, how cool is that? His name is Callum and he's a coral snake. I know I know, they are super poisonous… but doesn't that make him even more cool? So, here's the weird part, apparently, I can talk to Callum. Yeah, I can talk to snakes. Do you guys know anything about this? Is it a witch trait or an I just really weird even for magic standards? Let me know guys! Also we totally ran someone over with our car today, and he's claiming to be a Norse god! Apparently, he's Thor, the god of thunder. My summer just got a bit more exciting, I'll totally keep you guys updated and tell you all about it when I get to the Burrow. Can't wait to see you in a few weeks._

 _Love, Darcy._

She quickly put it into an envelope and wrote their address on it. She also put a picture of her with Jane and Erik that she had taken earlier in the week, Callum was wrapped around her neck. She sent them pictures of what she was doing all of the time. She got out another piece of paper before starting her second letter.

 _Auntie M!_

 _How is your summer break going so far? Mine is going great! I can't wait until the next time that I get to see you. But until then I have a question for you. Is there a magical trait that allows people to talk to snakes? Because I found a snake in the desert yesterday and I had a great conversation with him before he declared that I was his. So now I have a snake as a friend. Anyway, can't wait to hear from you. I'm spending the next two weeks here in New Mexico before making my way over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Oh, one more thing, I have a picture enclosed. I think they are ancient ruins, but I don't have any of my ruin books with me. Can you make anything out of the picture?_

 _Love, Darcy._

She put the second letter in an envelope and wrote the address of Hogwarts. She put a copy of the picture of the ruin circle Thor had appeared in the envelope. She then got out another piece of paper, only this one was a bright green shade. A smirk came over her face, she did this just for fun. He needed somebody to not take things so seriously and didn't bend to his icy glare.

 _Heya Uncle Sev!_

 _How are you doing? Did you have fun scaring first years like usual? Sorry I haven't been able to send a letter before now, I've been really busy. But you'll be super proud of me… I have a snake now! His name is Callum and he's a coral snake. Very Slytherin of me, no? On another note, I can also talk to him. It was super weird at first, but he's a really good friend now. I'll send a picture of me and him together with this note. Hope to see you again soon._

 _Love your favorite goddaughter, Darcy!_

A smile came over her face as she put the letter in the envelope and also wrote Hogwarts' address on the envelope. She also added a small doodle to the back of the envelope. She slid in the picture she had Jane take of her with Callum around her neck. Both were smiling. She pulled out one last piece of paper and started the last letter she was going to send out with Iris.

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _Everything is going fine… is what I wish I could say. So apparently, I can talk to snakes now, which is a bit weird but super cool. I'm going to be bringing something home with me, and you can't really say no. He refuses to go anywhere without me and he's claimed me as his. His name is Callum… and he's a coral snake. Ok don't freak out on me, I know that he's a poisonous snake. He has promised not to bite anyone though, unless I am being threatened. And even then, only with my permission first. So, there is something else that happened, today actually. We, uh, hit a god with the RV. So, either the Norse god of thunder, Thor, came down to earth today. Or, we have a really powerful wizard, who has a god complex, that specialized in ruins. You were right, I jinxed myself by saying how much trouble could I possibly get in to. So, I will probably be seeing somebody from Shield soon. Anyway, see you guys after summer ends! Love you!_

 _Love the best daughter in the world, Darcy._

She threw the last letter into an envelope but didn't add an address. She actually wasn't all that sure where her parents would be. Iris would know however and bring the note to the closest one of them. She sealed all of the envelopes then sent one last look at Jane, who was still fast asleep.

Darcy grinned before making her way over to Callum, she hissed quietly to him, "Hey Callum, wake up buddy. We're going out for a bit." She knew that if she went out without him and he woke up to see her gone, he would be sore at her for a while. She didn't feel like carting around a snake that was mad at her.

Callum looked up at her tiredly, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to go visit another animal friend of mine." Darcy said as Callum lazily wound his way around her wrist.

"You have another animal friend, I thought you told me that you didn't know you could speak to animals." Callum said.

Darcy gave a pout, "I can't speak to animals, I can speak to snakes. There is a difference. We are going to see Iris, she's my owl. I'm a witch remember? Owls deliver our mail, but Iris is more than my mail bird. She's my good friend and she's going to go to school with me when I finally get to go. She's a Western Screech-Owl and she's a very pretty girl. If I got any letter's she'll give them to me today and I'll send her off with the other letters that I have." Darcy explained to her companion.

Darcy snuck out the door and quickly made her way through town. She was just behind Jane's lab building when she heard Iris's call. She stopped and looked up and saw Iris circling above her. Darcy smiled and held out her arm for Iris to land on. The next second Iris was on her arm and holding out her leg which had two letters tied to it. Darcy quickly untied the letters and stuffed them in her pocket to read later. Iris hopped up to her shoulder and lovingly rubbed her head against her chin. She was happy that Callum had chosen to stay around her wrist as she didn't need Iris and Callum going at each other.

Darcy sat down in the dirt and sat petting and cooing over Iris for a while. She let her eat a couple strips of bacon that Jane hopefully wouldn't find oddly missing in the morning. Then she tied down her four letters and sent Iris back out on her way. As soon as Iris was sent off Callum made his way to her neck, which was his favorite place to rest, or at least that was what he told her. Darcy then made her way back to Jane's RV before the early riser scientist woke up and saw her missing.

She had a pretty good feeling that the next few days were going to be more than interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy looked down at the picture on her phone as she sent it to her Uncle Phil, quickly following Jane out of the diner. Thor was smiling with his cheeks full. He really was a nice person, she very much doubted that he knew why she wanted him to smile, but he had happily done so when she asked. She really could not believe how much food he could stuff into his mouth. It was even more than Ron, which was really saying a lot. There had also been the little accident of him smashing the cup.

Then those truckers had come in and started talking about a satellite crash. With how much it caught Thor's attention, it must be important. She was sure that Shield were the suits that had told the lie about radiation. She smirked, honestly, if there had been radiation they wouldn't have been allowed to leave the site. She wondered if anybody she knew was at the site. She did know a lot of the agents, she was a junior agent in training herself. She quickly texted Phil as much as she knew about the situation as Jane, Thor, and Erik talked.

She pressed send as she heard Thor address her "Goodbye to you tiny lightning sister." He said with a flourished bow.

Darcy blushed slightly and did a curtsy back. He had taken to calling her that once he realized that she had 'felled him with lightning' his words not hers. She watched him walk away, a slightly lost look to him. But she was certain that he wouldn't hurt anybody as long as they didn't attack him first.

Realizing that they should head in the opposite direction she grabbed Jane's sleeve, "Come on Janey, let's head back okay?"

Jane let out a sigh, sadly watching Thor walk away, "Alright Darcy."

Darcy almost laughed at the obvious pout on Janes' face.

As they made it back to Jane's workplace Darcy's eyes went wide as she realized that Shield personnel were packing all of Jane's equipment into a truck.

"Uh oh." Darcy whispered nervously.

She watched Jane as the marched through the agents to a very familiar face. Uncle Phil. Darcy groaned in her head, what was her luck that Uncle Phil himself was here?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jane yelled at him. Darcy held back a smirk, Janey had balls.

"Miss Foster, I am Agent Coulson with Shield."

Darcy saw Erik react to the name, how did Erik know about Shield?

"I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!" Jane was clearly pissed off.

Erik grabbed Jane's arm and quietly said "Jane. This is more serious than you realize. Let it go."

Jane ripped her arm out of his grip "Let it go?! This is my life!"

"We're here investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all of your atmospheric data." Uncle Phil calmly said.

Darcy glanced around at the other agents, though she did keep tract of what was said between Janey and Uncle Phil. One agent that was around the base a lot gave her a small wink when nobody was looking. She gave him a quick smile, that she was sure the he saw before she made a slightly angry look came over her face. She needed to be mad for Janey. She started paying closer attention to what was being said again.

What she heard almost made her face palm, "Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab or in the book, and nobody has the right to take it from me." Darcy shook her head slightly, Jane should have just kept quiet.

The Agent who winked at her quickly took the book from a stunned Jane.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Uncle Phil said before getting into the truck and pulling away from the now practically empty lab.

They searched through what they had left for a while before making their way tot eh roof. A somber mood was in the air.

"Years of research, gone." Jane was despondent.

"They even took my I-pod." Darcy was angry. That I-pod helped her sleep at night. It helped keep nightmares away.

"And your back-ups?" Erik asked, trying to be helpful.

"They took our back-ups. They took the back-ups of our back-ups. They were extremely thorough."

"I just downloaded, like, thirty new songs." Uncle Phil knew how much that helped her, she was beyond angry that he took it.

"Will you please stop with your I-pod?" Jane asked angrily.

Darcy pouted, Janey didn't understand! She listened to Jane and Erik talk about Shield. From what she understood Erik had known Banner before he Hulked out, and he blamed Shield for his disappearance. Which, really, couldn't be further from the truth. Banner was running from Ross and Shield was keeping Banner as hidden as we could.

Erik said something about contacting someone so Darcy told him, "They took your laptop too." If it had come out a bit more annoyed than she meant it wasn't entirely her fault. She was in for a long night of nightmares.

Darcy sat on her bed in her pajamas. It was time for bed, but she really didn't want to. This would be the first time in almost seven months that she didn't' have her I-pod to fall asleep to. Callum was wrapping up and down her arm, it was like he could sense her uneasiness.

"Hey, Callum?" Darcy said lowly.

Callum stopped his movements and raised his head to look her in the eyes, "What's the matter Darcy? Your heartbeat is faster than it normally is."

Darcy didn't look directly at him, more like right over his head. She did file away that he could hear or feel her heartbeat. "Do… do snakes dream?"

Callum frowned slightly, well as much as snakes could frown. This wasn't the normal behavior of his human. "No, we don't dream. We do occasionally have memories of the past however. What is wrong Darcy?"

A frown came over Darcy's face, "I, went through a very bad experience a bit over nine months ago. I've had really bad nightmares ever since. For the first two months I was at the school I'm going to when I turn eleven. My magic was all out of whack and I was having dangerous levels of accidental magic. When I was there I had access to magi potions to help me sleep through the night. Though depending on those would be dangerous for my health because a person can become addicted to them. So, once I left Hogwarts I switched to other things to help me sleep. It took me a while to figure out that music really helps me. Sleeping close to someone helps too, but that's not something I want to be dependent on. I mean I'm eight. I have a playlist on my I-pod that is full of classical orchestra pieces. I listen to it every night to help me sleep. My uncle took it when he took the rest of Jane's stuff, I left it in the lab this morning. I still have nightmares with my I-pod, without it…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Callum tilted his head, "Your uncle?"

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know. The man that was in charge is my uncle, well technically he's my godfather. I call him Uncle though." She explained to him.

"Alright. If that metal box was so important to you why did he take it?" Callum asked confused.

Darcy gave a small shrug, "Probably to keep up appearances. I sent him a very angry text earlier, but he's ignoring me for now. Either that or he doesn't have service."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Callum asked.

"No, I don't think so. Thanks for asking though." Darcy smiled as she held out her hand to her side table where Callum's homemade bed was set up.

Suddenly Jane stuck her head through the curtain she had set up to give Darcy some privacy. She had a small frown on her face, "Darcy were you just hissing at your snake?"

Darcy's eyes went wide, was that how it sounded when she was talking to Callum? She was hissing at him? She had no idea she wasn't speaking English to him, though it did make sense.

"Ah, Janey! I didn't hear you come in. I was just having a bit of fun. Ignore my weirdness Janey. Uh, what's up?" she felt Callum completely leave her hand and she moved it to clutch her blankets. She had started to forget she needed to watch herself around Jane. She had gotten really comfortable.

Jane looked to the side, seemingly uncomfortable, "I was just checking up on you. I might not be back to the trailer until later tonight. I've got a lot of work to do now."

Darcy suddenly felt guilty, it was her uncle who had liberated her new friend's life work. Jane hadn't done anything wrong, just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She also knew however that Jane was currently up to something, "Alrighty then. Well I'm just going to bed now. So, you won't need to worry about me for the rest of the night. It's been a long day."

Jane gave her a smirk, "A long day indeed." She agreed. "No leaving the trailer tonight okay? I don't want to risk anything with the suit guys being around." Darcy smirk when she heard Jane mumble something about her mom being scary.

Darcy snorted in her head, those agents were literally the last thing she had to be worried about. "Promise." Darcy appeased her.

"Thanks Darcy, goodnight." Jane said then disappeared out of the trailer.

Darcy let out a long sigh then turned the lights off. She snuggled under the blankets. The desert could get really cold at night. "Goodnight Callum." She whispered to her already sleeping snake. With dread in her heart she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Darcy was scared, no, she was terrified. She was going to die, she didn't want to die. Her arms were tied to the table above her and she couldn't even fight back, there were still drugs in her system. His tall form was looming over her, a psychotic grin spread across his face. She watched, wide eyed as he held the knife above her. he let out a low chuckle as he brought the knife down. Darcy closed her eyes and let out a scream as she felt the knife make contact.

Darcy shot up in bed, screaming long and loud. Once she realized where she was she cut her scream off. She felt tears streaming down her face as she tried to stifle her sobs. She heard Callum worriedly trying to talk to her but she just needed a moment to collect herself. The dreams changed all of the time. This time it had been pretty close to what actually happened. Darcy quickly moved to rub the scars on her hands as they throbbed with phantom pains.

She heard the trailer door slam open and Erik shouting her name. she watched Erik push her curtain aside, a wide-eyed panic look on his face.

"Darcy! Are you alright?" Erik panicked.

She looked up at him, silently trying to hold in her sobs, "S-sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

A grandfatherly look appeared on his face, "Oh, Darcy." He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug "Are you alright?"

Darcy clung to him, crying into his shoulder. The nightmares hadn't been so vivid in close to three months. She cried for a few minutes before she got control of herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

She nodded her head and slowly let go of Erik. She glanced over at Callum and saw his concerned look. She gave him a comforting smile to show she was fine. Now that she knew she hissed when speaking to Callum she had to be a bit more careful when talking to him.

"I'm fine." She said for both Erik and Callum. "It was just a nightmare. I get them sometimes."

"Jane never said anything about you having nightmares." Erik said with a frown.

Darcy gave a shrug, "I've had a few since I got here, but I know how to keep quiet. I used to wake up my mom and dad a lot with them and I felt bad so I learned how to stay quiet. My, uh… I-pod helps me sleep better." She mumbled the last bit a little.

Erik's eyes widened a bit in realization, "That's why you were making a big deal of your I-pod."

Darcy nodded her head again, "Sorry again. Didn't mean to wake you."

Erik let out a grumble "I wasn't sleeping. Jane was a complete idiot and went off with Thor to the government base. I need to go pick her up because they found her RV."

Darcy's eyes went wide, she knew Jane was up to something. She had no idea she would be dumb enough to go to the 'satellite' site. "What about Thor?"

Erik let out a sigh, "Well Jane will probably want to save him as well."

Darcy smirked, maybe she could get payback to Uncle Phil. She knew Thor wasn't a bad dude, no matter how creepy he was when they first met. "Well you go pick Janey up. I'll make up an alibi for our dear old friend Thor."

Erik looked at her like she was nuts, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"My Aunt is really into computers, the more not so legal side of it. She's been teaching me how to hack. It'll be fine. Go save Janey from the big bad suits." When she saw that he wasn't quite sold with the idea she gave him a pleading look "Please Erik, I need something to do to keep my mind off of my nightmare."

Erik got up with a sigh giving in, "Please be careful Darcy. You're only eight."

Darcy pouted, "I'll be turning nine in November."

Erik rolled his eyes as he headed for the door, "That isn't much better Darce."

Darcy smiled at the nickname, that had been the first time he had called her something other than Darcy. Maybe Erik was starting to like her!

Track


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy and Callum watched as Erik drove away. She was about to run back into the trailer to start hacking a fake ID for Thor when she heard Iris's screech stop her. Darcy's eyes widened, what was Iris doing here? It was only Wednesday. She held her arm out and she felt Callum make his way down to the wrist she wasn't holding up for Iris. Iris landed and hooted happily at her. Iris held out her leg to show four letters tied to it. All of her letters had gotten responses already?! She took the letters off her leg and Iris hopped up to her shoulder to cuddle a bit before she had to take off.

She opened the first letter to find it being from her dad. It was short and simple. _I'm here, be safe._ She gave a small smile There was a chance that she would get to see her dad before she headed to the Burrow. With her smile growing she dug into the next letter.

This one was from Uncle Sev, it was closed by the wax seal of Slytherin. Her smile turned into a grin as she saw how professional his letter was. He really needed to let loose a bit.

 _Darcy. Your new ability is called Parseltongue, a person able to speak it is called a Parselmouth. Be very careful about who find out about this, while it is not a bad thing to have it is looked upon as a dark arts talent. Please be careful while taking care of a poisonous snake. On the other note I swear the first years get more idiotic every year. Do be careful this summer and don't do anything too dangerous for once._

 _-Severus_

Darcy rolled her eyes, but then actually knowing that talking to snakes was not completely random was nice to know. At this point she was just happy to know she wasn't a complete freak even within the wizarding world. She let out a sigh of relief and lifted up her hand so she was face to face with Callum.

"Hey Callum we found out why I can talk to you. I'm what's called a Parselmouth and I'm speaking Parseltongue. What sounds like perfect English to me is just hissing to everyone else. So, we have to be careful around most people, we can only talk around people we trust. Apparently it is a slightly feared ability in the wizarding world." Darcy explained to him.

Callum gave a nod, "Okay, we usually don't talk around others anyway. I'm glad you could figure it out I know it was bothering you."

Darcy nodded in agreement and moved to open the next letter, it was from Auntie M.

 _Darcy, I am sure that Severus has answered you answer about your snake. Though if he has not you are a Parselmouth. Tell people sparingly about your ability. About the ruins, I have never seen any like it before. What I can tell you is that they are beyond ancient. I asked Bathsheda Babbling, the ancient runes professor, and she didn't know much about them. She had thought that they might be Norse in origin, but she is more proficient in Latin runes. She is looking into it though. If she is able to translate any of it I will let you know promptly. I will see if I have time to stop over to the Burrow to visit you. It has been quite some time since we have been able to spend some time together. It has also been some time since I've been able to visit Molly and Arthur. Enjoy the rest of your time in New Mexico learning about Astronomy, something I think you will enjoy once you come to Hogwarts. Hopefully I will see you in a few weeks. Love, Aunt Minerva._

Darcy jumped a little in excitement. She would get to see Auntie Minnie soon! That would be so cool. She hasn't seen Auntie since she stayed at Hogwarts for the two months after her rescue from the bad people. She quickly opened the last letter, it had to be from the twins.

She ripped it open and a brief burst of confetti blasted in her face. A giggle broke through, she would have to get them back when she visited them. She shook her head a bit to try and dislodge the confetti stuck in her hair. She was sure she got most of it out but decided to worry about the rest of it later. She had plenty of time before Erik and Janey got back. She pulled out the letter only for a picture to flutter out. She picked it up and burst out laughing. Each twin was on either side of Ron, who did not look happy at all. Ron's hair was a bright florescent pink with hints of purple at the roots. The twins started out grinning at the camera before Ron's face turned a bright red and tried pushing his brothers away. The twins overpowered him and messed up his hair, Ron getting even angrier. Then the photo reset with the twins grinning at her. Oh, she couldn't wait to see them again, she loved them so much and missed them dearly.

She stuffed the photo into her hoodie pocket and started reading the letter. _Darce! Did you see what we did to little Ronniekins? It was great, we've never seen him so angry. We got lectured my mum a bit but it was so worth it. Your snake looks so cool, we can't wait to meet him. It is the coolest thing that you can talk to your snake and we can't wait to see what he's like. We can't wait to hear about the first half of your summer. Now we have to clarify something… A GOD?! Only you Darce, only you. We can not wait until you tell us all about you adventure with an actual god. We totally want pictures and those video things you show us sometimes. Can't wait until you get here. Love you Darce. Your best friends in the whole world, George and Fred._

She really did love those two and she was so glad that Aunt Minnie had introduced them two years ago. With a shake of her head to center herself she started walking back into the trailer. She needed to grab a pen. She didn't have time to write back to everyone right now but there was one that she needed to answer. She wrote on the back of the note her dad sent her _You better not leave without saying goodbye!_ She tied the small note back onto Iris's leg and carried her back outside. She fed her a small amount of owl treats and gave her one last cuddle.

"Can you take this to Dad Please Iris. You can go back home after you drop off the letter. You shouldn't be needed for a while, you can go home and get some rest. Thanks Iris."

Iris gave a loving hoot and pecked affectionately at her hair briefly before taking off, straight to where Thor, Janey, and Erik were. Looks like he really was here.

She gave a slight shrug and headed back to the only computer that they had left. She started by logging into her Shield account. She wasn't very good at hacking, it was like a whole new language that she was not fluent in yet. But, with her Shield account she had the help from the program her Aunt Maria set up for her. She knew that Shield would know immediately that the ID would be faked, but if they knew it was faked from her she was pretty sure they would just roll with it. Especially with Uncle Phil running things. All she needed was a fake name for him. She looked around the room slightly until her eye caught on the crumpled-up name tag from Janey's old boyfriend. A smirk went over her face as she started working.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy watched as a frantic Jane paced back and forth, quite honestly, she looked like a caged tiger ready to attack at any point. She had a pretty good reason to be worried, Erik had left hours ago to go rescue Thor. They should have been back by now. She was sure that Uncle Phil would recognize the fake ID as her work. She just hoped that Uncle Phil would trust her and let Thor go. She knew that Thor wasn't a threat to anybody, he was like a giant teddy bear. Darcy looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. She suddenly realized how tired she was, she hadn't gotten hardly any sleep before her nightmare had woken her up. She didn't want to go back to sleep until Thor and Erik got back though. If they weren't back in the next hour she was going to go make a phone call to certain individuals and make them let Thor go, and at this point possible Erik.

Then the answer to their worries slammed the door to the trailer open. Darcy's eyes went wide and she let out a bark of laughter when she saw Thor carrying a very drunk Erik into the RV like a sack of potatoes. She jumped out of the way as Thor dumped Erik onto the bed.

She watched as Erik clapped Thor on the arm and drunkenly slurred, "I still don't think you're the god of thunder, but you should be."

Thor walked over to talk to Jane as she proceeded to make a fool out of herself. Darcy leaned over next to Erik, "Hey old man, you gunna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Darce, go watch after them for me will you?"Erik asked her.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted her to go and watch Thor and Jane flirt really badly? That wasn't really something she wanted stuck in her brain, she had a really good memory. Not quite photographic, but close. She saw the sincerity in Erik's eyes and it broke her will, "Alright can do. Get some sleep Erik." After a moment of debate, she dug into her bag and pulled out something that looked like an energy drink. "Here drink this quick, please."

"What is that?" Erik slurred.

Darcy was silent for a moment, she was really hopping that he was drunk enough to forget about this by the morning. It was a potion that helped with hangovers. It wasn't like she could carry around vials with her, not in the muggle world. So, she usually sent a bunch of containers that wouldn't seem weird to be carrying around to Uncle Sev for him to put the potions he made for her in. She had sent for a few hangover potions once she realized about Jane's late-night drinking when her ideas didn't go her way. She didn't like dealing with a hungover Janey. A hungover Janey was worse than a coffee deprived Janey, "It'll help you feel better, I promise. Please just drink it. Then I'll go watch over Janey and her boyfriend."

Erik looked at her for a moment before grabbing the small bottle and taking it like a shot, before his face screwed up slightly at the taste. "Yeah, I've been told it tastes like crap, or at least that is what Janey says. It will help you feel better though."

She turned to look at Erik when he didn't answer and saw him passed out, snoring slightly. She covered Erik up as best as she could before making her way outside, she saw Jane and Thor up on the roof of Jane's building. With a shrug she made her way up to them. Jane was probably having a cheesy moment up there with Thor, but the only other places to sleep right now were the chairs up on the roof. Plus, Erik asked her to watch over those two. Erik and Thor seemed to come to a bit of an agreement, but Erik was still a bit leery of Thor.

She made it up to the roof as Thor started explaining to Jane about the world tree. Darcy stayed silent as Thor explained about all the different worlds and how they were all connected. Once he was done explaining she jumped and wrapped her arms around Thor's shoulders, "That's really cool. So, are all of the Norse myths true then?"

For his part Thor seemed to just roll with Darcy's randomness. He turned to grin at the small child now clinging to his back, "I am unsure as I do not know what stories your people have been told."

Darcy grinned at him, "Oh I am so getting a Norse myth book from the library." Darcy's smile grew as she remembered one of the more embarrassing stories, "Is it true that you posed as your mom to get married to someone and your brother Loki dressed up as your bridesmaid?"

Thor blushed slightly as he looked at her with wide eyes, "How in the nine realms did Midgard find out about that?"

Darcy burst out laughing, "Oh my god that's true? That's awesome!" Darcy let go of Thor's neck and laid down on the nearest lawn chair, "Can you tell us some other stories?" Darcy asked tiredly.

Thor grinned at her happily, "I would be honored to little lightning sister. There was one time where my brother Loki, Lady Sif, the warrior's three, and myself were off to slay a beast on Vanaheim…"

Darcy fell asleep to Thor telling her stories about his adventures with his brother and friends. When she woke the next morning, it was to Callum curled up on her chest and Jane still asleep in the chair next to her. She picked the sleeping snake up and set him in the hood of her hoodie before tying it around her waist, it was starting to heat up already. She saw Thor standing at the edge of the roof, looking at the sun that was coming up. He looked to be deep in thought.

She walked over to him and stood for a momently silently before saying quietly, "A penny for your thoughts?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "I am not sure what I am to do now. I have been told that my Father has passed on and he was the only one to lift my banishment."

Darcy was quiet for a minute before saying sincerely, "You can stick with us, you're pretty fun to have around you know. Why were you banished in the first place?"

Thor looked down at her, a strange look on his face, "You believe me? Why, when everyone else does not?"

Darcy shrugged, "Maybe because I'm a kid and open to more things?" Plus, her parents and extended family were part of Shield and she was very used to strange things. Also, who was she to judge, she was a magical witch.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but I ended up breaking a peace treaty between my people and the Jotuns." Thor reminisced, Darcy could tell that Thor genuinely regretted what he had done.

Darcy decided to help him get his mind off of the problem, "You want to help be make breakfast for everyone? Janey's going to need a lot of coffee this morning, it was a long night last night."

"I would love to help you lightning sister. What shall we prepare for this morning's feast?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Waffles. It's definitely a waffle morning." Darcy grinned at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the building towards the kitchen area. Erik would probably be hungry this morning from his improvised drinking binge last night as well. She knew that Thor ate a lot himself. It was a good that she was a master waffle maker.

It took a lot longer than it normally did, but she had to admit that she had to most fun making waffles than she had in a really long time. Making breakfast with Thor was extremely fun. She could tell that Thor had not cooked anything before then so she got to teach him the little bit that she knew herself. By the end of their waffle making adventure she could proudly say that Thor was now a master waffle maker himself.

Jane and Erik walked into the kitchen area to find Thor and Darcy absolutely covered in flour and smiling happily at each other. The scent of freshly made waffles and coffee filled the air. Darcy turned to see the two other members of their little family and smiled over to them, "Heya Janey, Erik. Morning you two, we made breakfast."

Jane shook her head at the two children standing in her kitchen but she moved forward and grabbed some waffles and coffee. Darcy handed a cup of coffee to Erik and gave him a small smile, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better than I thought I would, considering everything." Erik said giving Darcy a slightly suspicious look. It was almost a knowing look that made Darcy a bit nervous.

"Well I'm sure that waffles will make you feel even better." Darcy said quickly and pushed him towards the breakfast that she and Thor had made.

She grabbed a couple waffles for herself and quickly started eating, she wanted to get out to take her walk. She needed a moment to clear her mind and maybe sneak a message off to Uncle Phil. She was sure there were agents all over the town, if she was correct then she would just have to look up and signal one of the agents on the roofs that surrounded Jane's building.

"So, what are your plans for today Janey?" Darcy asked. Now that Shield had Jane's work and equipment she wasn't sure what Jane was planning on doing.

Jane let out an annoyed huff and finished chewing her bite before speaking, "I'll have to order some new supplies. I have my notebook now so I won't have to start over completely. I'll have to go back through my notes to figure out where I should start. I'm not sure exactly how much I'll have for you to do today."

Darcy gave a knowing smirk, "But I'll keep your coffee cup filled up don't worry Janey. I'm going to head out for a quick walk, I'll be back in like a half hour at the most. Don't worry about me, I'll have Callum close by in case any big bad agents come after me. They won't know what bit them. See you guys in a while."

"Would you like some company on your stroll lightning sister?" Thor asked.

"No, I'm good big guy, really. I like taking my walks by myself. Why don't you clean up a bit, we made a bit of a mess this morning." Darcy said before walking off towards the door. Well it was more like Thor had made the mess, but she had helped a little bit. She figured if there was still any mess by the time she got back she would clean up the rest of it then.

She quickly made her way outside and snuck around the back of a building, the man that had winked at yesterday was waiting for her there.

"Agent Coulson wishes to know your little plan here, Miss Barton." He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Darcy shrugged, "Thor's a sweetheart. He's just far away from home. Tell Uncle Phil I'll keep an eye on him and I'll let him know if anything weird happens. Tell Uncle Phil that I want my I-pod back or there are going to be consequences in the future." She started walking away, "Now I'm going to finish my walk in peace, tell my dad I say hi when you get back to base." Then as an afterthought she spoke out, "Oh an nobody will be able to pick up the hammer, they aren't worthy."

She took off toward the convenience store, she had stolen some money from Janey's purse before she had left. Now that Thor was staying with them they would need a lot more food. He seemed to really like the pop tarts he had cleaned them out of yesterday. Callum wound his way up to her neck and started talking in her ear, "Can we get some more sausage? That was really yummy."

Darcy laughed, "Sure we can get some sausage. When I get back with my mom we'll be able to get you mice, I'm sure you'll like that."

"Oh, I do like mice. They were always fun to catch. Why can't we get any here?" Callum asked curiously.

Darcy shrugged, "Because I'm just supposed be a regular girl and I shouldn't have any money to buy you as many mice and sausages as you'd like."

Callum nodded his head in agreement before wrapping himself comfortably around her neck, settling himself in for a while.

Darcy spent the next twenty minutes buying as much as she could with the spare money Jane had in her purse. She ended up being able to buy a good amount and made sure to buy some pizza sausage toppings for Callum. Last time Callum ate off of the sausages off of her pizza.

By the time she got back she had to burst out laughing, Thor was following Jane around like a lost puppy trying to be helpful. She decided to give Jane a break from her Thor shaped shadow. She ran up and grabbed onto his arm to drag him away, "Hey Thor will you tell me more stories about Asgard. Oh, how about more about Loki? I love the myths about him." Thor smiled at her and agreed as he allowed her to drag him to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy tried to hide the fact that she jumped in surprise as an agent's voice started coming through her ear. It was the earpiece that one of the agents had given her on her way home from the store the other day. She had it in constantly in case that Uncle Phil needed to get in touch with her.

"Four incoming Lewis; Robin hood, Xena, Jackie Chan, and a Viking. Have fun Junior Agent."

Darcy scowled slightly and reached up to activate the hidden camera in her glasses. Her adorable clunky glasses were good for more than being an awesome fashion statement. As she waited she thought about the past two days since they got Thor back. She had been being watched pretty closely by both Thor and Erik, for probably the same reason. Her being a witch. She really had gotten lax at hiding herself here. It was just so hard, she felt so at home here. Jane had become more like her older sister in the almost two months she had spent here. Erik had been giving her side looks ever since she gave him the hangover potion. Thor on the other hand had caught her talking to Callum. It had surprised her so much that the sand she had been standing on had turned a bright blue. She had thought she covered up the small blue patch, but he might have noticed it beforehand. Either way she was being watched closely by both of them, they were probably waiting for her to screw up again. Even loveable oblivious Janey was starting to notice.

Darcy watched as Thor was helping Jane serve breakfast, he had helped with every meal they had cooked since breakfast that first day. He seemed to really enjoy helping out wherever he could.

It took about another minute before there was a loud knock on Jane's glass doors. They all turned to see who was there and Darcy had to say that the agent's description of them was not far off.

The Viking one bellowed out "Found you!" both Jane and Erik dropped their coffee cups onto the ground in shock at the four, standing right outside the building.

A huge grin overtook Thor's face as he went to go welcome his friends. Darcy was slightly giddy at the fact that she was meeting four more people of legend. She was listening as Thor's friends explained how Thor's father wasn't actually dead and Loki was tricking him. After Thor got over the fact that his brother was trying to make him stay in exile he turned around and started introducing everyone.

"My friends I would like to introduce you to Erik Selvig, Lady Jane Foster, and my little lightning sister Darcy Lewis. New friends this is Lady Sif and the warriors three; Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg."

The four Asgardian warriors all stared at the young girl who Thor had claimed as his sister. She didn't seem like much and now that all of their attention was on her she seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else. Darcy was feeling extremely uncomfortable. They were starting at her and she wasn't exactly sure why. She had gotten used to Thor calling her lightning sister but she thought that him introducing her to his friends as his sister was a bit different, a bit more serious. All of the anxiety built up in her mind and suddenly the plates in Jane's cupboard suddenly exploded. Jane screamed in surprise but everyone else just looked to Darcy.

"I knew it!" Erik exclaimed at the same time Thor said excitedly, "You are a Seidr!"

"What just happened?" Jane exclaimed.

"Sorry." Darcy whispered with wide eyes. She was really nervous, what was going to happen now. She chose the lesser of two evils right now and turned to Thor, "What's a Seidr?"

"A Seidr is a Midgardian who is able to use magic. I had my suspicions when I saw you were able to communicate with that snake friend of yours. Then you somehow turned that sand the color blue. I was unsure though as you didn't do anything else." Thor explained.

Darcy's face started turning red as she tried to deny it, "No. No I'm not… I didn't…"

"You're a witch, aren't you Darcy. That was a potion you gave me the other night. I thought it was." Erik said quietly as Darcy looked to him with wide eyes. He saw how much she was panicking, "I'm a squib Darcy, you can relax. The statue should still be in place."

"You…you're a squib?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah, my family kept me though so I grew up surrounded by the magic. Figured since I couldn't do magic I would get into No-Maj science." Erik explained. Darcy let out a visible sigh of relief, she hadn't accidently exposed magic. Then her attention turned to Janey, oh right… she did. "Don't worry about Jane Darce, she's like part of my family. I'll take responsibility if it comes down to it."

"Oh, merlin dad is going to be so mad." Darcy moaned to herself, then her face went white a bit, "Forget about Dad, Uncle Sev is going to kill me."

Darcy was brought out of her panic when the tall blonde warrior seemed to appear in front of her. "It is an honor to meet you, young princess." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Um… What? Princess? I'm not a princess." Darcy said with wide eyes. This day was getting way too weird for her liking. Once her dad and the twins saw the video footage for this she was never going to live this down. Never.

Fandral looked at her with a smile, "Nonsense! Thor has claimed you as his sister. That would make you an honorary princess of Asgard."

"Darcy what is going on?" Jane shouted out.

Before Darcy could reply to her a beam of light appeared miles away in the distance, crashing down to the ground. An uneasy feeling appeared in her chest, "Uh, guys? Was anyone else coming?"

The group looked at Darcy in concern as she jumped in place and her eyes went wide. She looked to Jane and said "Sorry Janey." Before putting her hand to her ear, she had heard the large explosion over the ear piece, "This is Junior Agent Lewis. Somebody tell me what's going on! Does anybody have eyes on Agent Coulson?" when nobody answered immediately she yelled out, "What is word on Uncle Phil?!"

Finally, Coulson's voice filtered through the earpiece, "I'm fine Darcy. We are in code yellow. I repeat code yellow. You are in charge."

The Asgardians in the room were able to hear both sides of the conversation and looked at Darcy in concern as she started freaking out. "What do you mean I'm in charge? I've never been in a code yellow let alone be in charge of one. Nobody is going to listen to me I'm eight!"

"Just start Darcy, the agents in town are making their way to you now. You know protocols better than most, just direct them when they get there. You have thirty minutes max before the robot gets there. Stay safe Darcy."

"Darcy what is going on!" Jane practically screamed at her, tired of being ignored.

Darcy looked over to see Jane looking at her with an almost betrayed look. Darcy's heart clenched a bit, "It's not what it looks Janey. I promise. When I first came here it was to honestly just be your intern. I have been so interested in the stars recently and you were awesome enough to let a kid help you out for the summer. I mean you didn't actually realize I was a kid when you accepted my application, but details. It was a total coincidence that Thor decided to star trek in front of your RV. Yes, I am related to many high members of Shield. Yes, I am a witch, and part of a secret society. But the past almost two months I wasn't any of that, I was simply Darcy Lewis intern to Jane Foster. I can't control who my family is, and I am too young to control my magic yet.

"Please don't be mad at me Janey, I honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to be able to study the stars. But right now, we need to evacuate the town as there is a giant killer robot coming to town."

"You weren't sent here as a spy?" Jane asked quietly, like she was really hoping it wasn't true.

"Of course not Janey! You are like my sister. Even if I had started as a spy I don't think I would be able to keep up the act up around you. I was already having it a really hard time hiding the fact that I have magic around you. Plus, I'm not allowed on any more missions until I'm ten. Which I'm really not complaining on too much, not after the last one. Which is why I'm so surprised Uncle Phil is putting me in charge."

"Promise?" Jane looked at her seriously.

Darcy smiled at her, "Pinky promise Janey."

Before anyone could say anything three agents came through the door, not bothering to knock. The one that Darcy knew the best and gave her a small smile, "What's the plan Junior Agent."

"Evacuation is our top priority. We need to get the civilians out of the way. Each of you take south, east, and west. We will take North."

The agents nodded, the one rubbing Darcy's hair briefly before heading out. One of the other agents however scowled as he left, cursing out that he had to take orders from a child.

The last thing the group heard the man say before he door closed was the mad agent murmuring, "Damn hawk's kid."

Hogun frowned angrily, "He speaks without respect."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I'm used to it. My dad isn't very well liked within the ranks of Shield. There are many people who think that he climbed in rank a bit too fast so there are many who don't like him. Since I'm his daughter, and the goddaughter of Shield's number two, I get away with a lot of stuff. I'm not very well liked either. There are some who are really cool with it though. That doesn't matter right now. We need to get the innocents out of harm's way."

For the next twenty minutes they split up and got as many people out of the town as they could. Jane, Thor, and Erik went together. Fandral, Hogun, and Lady Sif worked on getting the people around Jane's lab out. Darcy and Volstagg worked on the main strip. In between getting people out Darcy asked Volstagg any question that she could think of. The jolly giant seemed happy to answer anything to the best of his ability. Volstagg liked the small witch princess. She seemed smart and eager for answers. The fact that she was interested in learning about Asgard and the other nine realms showed her curiosity. She also had a kind heart he noted as she stopped a truck that was going out and directed the driver towards the shop that held animals. He helped the two Midgardians load a shop full of small critters into the man's truck. Just as the truck started to drive away with a vehicle full of animals the Destroyer came into view at the horizon. With a grin on his face in mind for the future fight he directed Princess Darcy back towards Lady Jane's lab, as agreed upon beforehand. The group of eight stood in front of Janes lab and watched the Destroyer come into town. Jane who had come to really care for Thor did not want to leave.

Darcy stood, holding Jane back just in case. She didn't want have Janey having any ideas about running into the fight against a giant metal robot. Thor wasn't actively fighting, but he was a bit further up. He was acting as a wall between the robot and them if need be. Sif and the warriors three were doing their best to take down the Destroyer but it seemed to know their every move. Darcy caught Erik's eye and he took over Jane duty. Darcy made her way to Thor.

"Thor how does the Destroyer work?" Darcy asked quickly.

Thor looked down at the child before answering, "Loki is controlling it to some extent. He can see and hear what it does as he gives it directions. He knows my friend's fighting styles so he can tell the Destroyer what to expect. It is keyed into Loki's mind. Well, the king's mind, but brother has taken over the throne as of now."

"So, if he were to come across something that he wouldn't expect…?" Darcy trailed off, hoping her hunch to be right.

"He would most likely be caught off guard. It may just give them an opening. My brother knows my fighting style the best through, I would not doubt he has plans for anything I could think of." Thor said with a frown. Her idea was sound, but implementing it was not an easy thing. He heard his little lightning sister take in a deep breath and looked down to see her looking out at the battle. She looked up at him with a grim smile.

"He won't be expecting me though." And before Thor could do anything to stop her she ran full on sprint to Isabel's Diner where she had seen Volstagg blown through. She heard Thor, Jane, and Erik all yell her name as she took off. If she could get him to tell the other three her plan then maybe, just maybe, she could give them enough time to get a good hit on that thing. She dived into the diner just as Volstagg was getting up, she helped him up the rest of the way. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here little Princess? You should not be out here." Volstagg shouted out. Thor would be very unhappy is she got hurt.

"Never mind that. I have a plan, I need you to tell the others. I can get you a distraction to take that thing down." Darcy said, making her way to the back of the restaurant. Isabel's husband hunted for fun, he used a bow as his weapon. She was pretty good with a bow; her dad had started training her when she was five. She came out from behind the counter with a bow in her hand that was much too big for her, and a quiver on her back. "Now go tell everyone the plan, I will buy you guys some time."

Volstagg saw the determination in her eyes and nodded grabbing her forearm in companionship before saying, "Good luck little warrior." He ran out of the building and went to go tell his friends of the little Princess's plan.

As soon as the Asgardian left her Darcy allowed herself to lose her cool a bit. Everyone that she knew was so not going to let her get away with this. She was going to be so absolutely grounded if she didn't die today.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy took calming breaths as she tested just how much arm strength it was going to take to pull back Isabel's husband's bow. She winced as she realized just hard it was to pull back. She could pull it back but it took time, and a lot of effort. She would only get one shot, two tops before the Destroyer turned its full attention on her. And if she got the Destroyer's attention, that meant she would also be getting Loki's. Which was probably not a good plan. She didn't have a lot of choice in the matter though. Either she did this or the Destroyer, well, destroyed the town. Honestly what kind of name was the Destroyer? That isn't something you should name a giant robot, you would never be able to pretend that it was harmless. Though that was probably her Shield training thoughts though. She shook her head and focused her thoughts again.

Darcy looked down when she felt Callum move, she had actually forgotten he was with her. Oh god she should have left him with Janey or Erik. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Callum. While he claimed she was his, it was her who took care of him. "Callum I need you to listen to me okay. I need you to stay around my neck but stay under my shirt as best as you can. Things are about to get really dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What's going on Darcy? What do you plan on doing?" She could hear the concern in his voice as he did what she asked.

Darcy looked across the road to see Lady Sif on top of a roof. Sif and Darcy made eye contact and Sif gave a nod. They were ready and waiting on Darcy. It amazed her that those four would trust her so readily, they had just met not thirty minutes before. Darcy nodded back and stepped out towards the street. "I'm going to get its attention." She answered Callum.

She heard Callum say, "That's sounds like a bad idea." But she ignored him as she stepped up on some rubble.

"Hey you, giant pile of Tin! Don't know if you got the memo, but you're not welcome here!" Darcy yelled at it. It ignored her and continued trying to get through the warriors three. Darcy narrowed her eyes in anger as she notched an arrow and pulled it back, "Yo, Iron man wannabe! It's not polite to ignore people." She yelled again, but in an angrier tone. She let the arrow fly and it hit the robot right in it's eye slot.

The robot froze, in what almost seemed in shock. It then turned its head to glare at her. How she could tell a blank faced robot was glaring she had no idea. What she did know was she could feel the glare that was settled on her and she had successfully gotten its attention. Before either the robot or Darcy could do anything Lady Sif and the Warriors three jumped into action. Darcy watched in awe at the flawless teamwork her distraction had allowed. Within seconds Lady Sif jumped down and speared the robot through the back of its neck, its glow dying away. Saving Volstagg who was about to get blasted by it. Darcy let out a relieved laugh at the same time Volstagg huffed at the close call. Sif smirked at the two of them. Just as she was about to get off the Destroyer lit up again as it started rotating. It started at the hands and worked its way up the torso until the head flipped. It was now looking right at Sif and the face started glowing once again. Darcy watched in horror as the glow got brighter, Sif wasn't moving and that blast would kill her. "No!" Darcy yelled out and her magic started reacting to her distress. Since she was distressed for Sif's life her magic reacted. Sif was blasted sidewise merely seconds before the Destroyer blasted its energy, disintegrating the arrow that had still been there.

Relief filled Darcy and she shouted out without thinking, "Ha! Midgardian magic for the win. Take that Asgard robot."

The robot slowly stood up off the spear and looked in her direction, more specifically at her bow. Darcy let out a small "eep." As she stumbled back, "I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. She heard people yelling out her name or calling her princess. Right now, to her however, it was simply background noise. She was currently staring down a robot that was at least four times taller than she was. The same robot that had decimated buildings with a single blast. She was staring her death in the face, and she wanted to be anywhere else in that moment. As it started glowing again Darcy's magic acted up again. In the next moment two things happened; the robot sent a blast of energy towards the eight-year-old, and Darcy's accidental magic apparated her away.

Thor watched in horror as Loki turned the Destroyer's attention onto his little lightning sister. For one so small she was mighty. She had loosed that arrow like a master and had somehow cleared Lady Sif from being killed. Now however he was not sure what she would be able to do now. He was unsure of how much magic she had within her. He knew that his brother was only able to do a few tricks at her age before he drained himself and became tired. He saw the warriors three trying to get to the Destroyer before it shot at her but knew they would be too late. It was all he could do but watch as Loki commanded the Destroyer to fire.

"DARCY!" he heard Jane scream as loudly as she could. Erik was holding her back, a grim look on his face.

Her heard a popping sound next to him and looked down to somehow see his lighting sister unharmed right next to him. How had she done that?

Darcy's hand flew to her mouth as she fought the urge to throw up. She had accidently apparated, she didn't know she was able to do that. She knew for sure that that amount of accidental magic from her was going to notify either Auntie M, or Uncle Sev. In the worst-case scenario both of them would come and check up on her. That much accidental magic in such a short time however really drained her and she found that her legs felt like jelly. She started wobbling to the side, but somebody grabbed her and held her on her feet. She looked up with grateful eyes to see who had helped her. She saw Thor looking down at her in concern and astonishment. "Thanks, big guy." She managed to get out, her stomach still feeling extremely queasy.

"You were amazing out there little lightning sister, but you should not have gone in the first place. You nearly got yourself killed. This is my battle, you rest little one." Thor said. He picked her up and passed her to Fandral, the first one to get to them. "She is unsteady on her feet from overuse of magic friend. Watch over her."

"It would be my honor to protect the little princess." Fandral said holding Darcy close to him.

Usually Darcy would complain about being held by someone, she was eight and didn't need to be carried everywhere. Right now, she was very tired though, and she knew her legs still wouldn't hold her up. She wrapped her arms around Fandral's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Hogun approached taking some of Volstagg's weight, he must have gotten injured at some time. She watched at Thor and Sif talked. Thor was telling her to stay alive and tell her own stories. Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral holding onto Darcy retreated back towards Jane and Erik as Thor starting walking towards the Destroyer.

Thor dropped the shield he had picked up which caught the attention of Jane and she made them stop their retreat, "Wait, what is he doing?" she asked, her worry bleeding through her tone.

Thor simply kept walking slowly and calmly towards the Destroyer. He started talking as he went, "Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing."

Darcy lifted her head up in a panic as the Destroyer's head opened again, readying to fire. Thor just kept talking.

"So, take mine and end this." He said calmly. There was a brief moment of relief as the Destroyer's head closed back up and it started walking away. However, that relief was short lived as it viciously backhanded Thor, sending him flying through the air. He hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before rolling to a stop.

"Thor!" Darcy cried out in alarm, but she was still too tired from her accidental apparition to do anything else.

Jane broke out of Erik's grip and ran to Thor, turning him over and murmuring to him. Suddenly thunder started rumbling through the sky if it were angry on Thor's behalf. As much as Darcy wanted to see if Thor was okay her attention was torn towards the Destroyer. Was it appeased now, would it leave? It started walking away for a block before stopping mid-step, like it was reconsidering something. Then it turned back around and turned its gaze right onto Darcy.

Darcy gulped as she stammered out, "Uh, guys… it's coming back."

At the same time Darcy noticed the Destroyer's intention Erik noticed something up in the sky, heading straight for Thor and Jane.

"Thor!" Jane yelled out in despair.

Erik ran to Jane and started pulling her away, "Jane get up we have to go."

"No." Jane argued.

"Jane NOW!" Erik yelled as he forcefully pulled Jane away from Thor's body.

Mere moments later Thor's arm shot up and caught the hammer that was about to smash into him. Lightning rained down from the sky hitting Thor. Darcy closed her eyes against the bright light and when she opened them Thor was dressed similarly to the other Asgardians. In what she assumed was his normal attire.

Thor noticed that the Destroyer was still coming towards the people he cared about. With a scowl on his face he twirled what Darcy had jokingly called MewMew a few days earlier. With enough momentum he literally flew toward the Destroyer. Darcy watched in awe as Thor summoned lighting from the sky and created a twister. It took only a mere minute before Thor obliterated the Destroyer. Thor made his way back over to them which caused Jane to fluster a bit.

"So, this is how you normally look?" Jane blurted out.

Thor looked down at himself and nodded, "For the most part, yes."

"It's a good look." Jane said, mostly to herself.

"That was awesome big guy." Darcy said with a grin, "You look a lot better with MewMew by your side buddy."

"Many thanks little sister." Thor said with a smile.

Then two SUV's pulled into the destroyed town. A worried looking Phil jumped out of the driver's side and made his way over to them. His eyes not leaving his goddaughter who was being held by a blond man. "Darcy report." A small group of agents followed behind him.

"All is good here now Uncle Phil. Crisis is averted and mission accomplished." Darcy said to him, a smile on her face.

Phil gave her a nod, "Are you alright Darcy?" she usually didn't allow others to hold onto her, not unless she felt completely comfortable with them.

"I'll be fine. We'll probably be getting a visit from Uncle Sev soon though." She knew the other agents didn't know about the wizarding world. That would be enough to hint to Uncle Phil that she had at least one large batch of accidental magic, "My legs kinda feel like jello at the moment. Fandral here is helping me from just sitting on the ground."

Thor had a determined look on his face, "I must end this." He turned to Jane, "Do wish to see the Bifrost." Jane nodded shyly and took his hand.

Uncle Phil cut in quickly, "Wait, we still have to debrief you."

Thor turned to Uncle Phil and said with a tone of seriousness, "This realm is under my protection Son of Coul. You will give back the things you have taken from Lady Jane."

"Stolen." Jane spat out.

"Borrowed, and that can be arranged." Uncle Phil quickly said to Jane before turning back to look at Thor. "Please wait we need to…" Thor didn't even wait for Thor to finish he simply gathered Jane in his arms and flew off.

Darcy pouted as she watched them fly off, "Aww I wanna fly."

"Do not fret Princess I am sure Thor will love to take you flying in the future." Fandral told her with a grin.

Phil raised his eyebrow up, "Princess?"

Darcy blushed slightly and gave a shrug, "Long story. You'll see the clip when were done. We should probably go and meet up with them."

Phil let out a sigh, "Everybody get in the car."

About ten minutes later Darcy stood there watching Jane pace in worry. Thor and his friends had been beamed away by Heimdall. She made sure to make a note in the back of her mind to look him up later. Darcy glanced up just in time to see the clouds completely dissipate. She glanced back over at Jane, "I don't think he's coming back Janey."

Darcy moved over to comfort her friend/sister. They all stood there for a few more minutes, giving Thor a chance to come back. They were about to head back to the lab when they were stopped by a jeep pulling up to them. Darcy went a bit pale as she stood slightly behind Jane. Her legs finally had feeling back in them when they had first gotten them. A very irate man got out of the car and marched his way over to them.

"DARCY MARIE LEWIS BARTON!" Clint yelled out at his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint yelled at his daughter for five minutes straight, he didn't care if he was repeating things or if it was getting outrageous at this point. He was very unhappy with his daughter and she had had him worried sick. Since she had made him so worried she was going to stand there and take his lecture whether she wanted to or not. After five minutes though he had run out of things to yell at her so he finished off with, "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Darcy was standing there looking very sorry for her actions, "I'm sorry Daddy, but Uncle Phil did put me in charge."

"Of evacuation!" he shouted at her, "You were in charge of evacuation Darcy and you were supposed to leave with the civilians. You were not, however, supposed to stay and fight the giant killer robot." He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself. After a few breaths he said in a calmer tone, "Once we get back to town you are packing up your stuff. You are going to go to the Weasley's a few days early. I already called Molly and she gave her okay. Then the moment you are back from the Weasley's you are so grounded young lady. I will leave it up to your mom what your punishment is as you'll be with her then."

"But Dad I don't wanna leave Janey yet." Darcy argued.

"No buts Darcy. I don't want you around here, it's dangerous."

"Not anymore! The robot is gone already."

"I don't care. No more arguments." Clint said in a tone that meant what he said was final. Darcy pouted but didn't argue back, she knew that tone well.

Darcy felt Callum slither out of where he had been hiding the whole time and he peaked his head out of her shirt, "Are you alright Darcy?" he asked in concern.

Darcy looked down at him, giving him a smile as she petted his little head, "I'm fine buddy. Sorry to worry you."

"What happened earlier? I finally got my senses together now. Whatever that was I don't wanna do it again." Callum hissed.

Darcy was confused for a second before understanding filled her eyes, "Oh we apparated, it's like teleportation kinda. Only a lot more uncomfortable. I try not having to apparate as much as I can. Are you alright?"

Callum nodded, "Besides my lunch feeling like it's stuck inside of me I'm fine."

Darcy let out a chuckle, "I'm sure the feeling will pass."

"Darcy?" Clint called out to his daughter who was apparently talking to a snake.

Darcy jumped slightly as a blush started spreading across her face, "Ah, sorry. Dad this is Callum, he's decided that he likes me and practically doesn't let me out of his sight. He'll be coming home with me."

Clint sighed in defeat, his daughter was just full of trouble this summer, "Just make sure he doesn't bite anyone please. Especially yourself." If her new pet bit someone there would be so much paperwork involved and he did not want to have to deal with that.

"He won't I promise." Darcy swore to him.

"Alright then, let's all get back to town. Ms. Foster we will deliver all of your materials back to you by the end of tomorrow. We'll leave a few men around that you can direct on where to put things." Clint told her.

Jane nodded to him, "Thank you I would appreciate it. Though if you people hadn't taken it in the first place this wouldn't have been a problem." She grumbled.

Darcy laughed as she hugged Jane around the waist, "Don't worry Janey I'll make sure they get everything back to you. Plus, I'll leave Allen with you. He's the super nice agent who came into the lab earlier."

Jane hugged Darcy back and she smiled at the young girl, "Thanks Darce."

"Speaking of mean I-pod-thieving uncles." She glared at her Uncle Phil as she held out her hand, "Give it back."

Phil nodded immediately and dug the I-pod out of his pocket where he had kept it safe the moment he had been forced to take it, "Sorry Darcy. You need to stop leaving it out everywhere."

"It's not leaving my person except for when it is charging." She vowed as she snatched the music player.

As a group they started moving towards the two vehicles, but two soft pops caught their attention. Darcy looked behind her with wide eyes, she knew what those pops meant. A grin grew over her face at the two people standing there, where nobody had been a second ago. She ran over and glomped the one dressed all in black, "Uncle Sev! Aunt Minnie!"

She felt her Uncle Sev patting her head which was the most she would get out of him in public before she was pulled away from him and held at arm's length in front of Auntie M. "Oh thank Merlin you are alright. What in the world were you doing to have batch of accidental magic that strong? We came as soon as we were able to get an international portkey locked onto your position. It took us almost ten minutes for the device you gave us to start working again."

"I'm fine, really." Darcy reassured them. A thoughtful look appeared on her face, "Maybe the tracker didn't work because of the gods that were here."

"What happened?" Severus droned at her. Darcy could see the concern for her burning in his eyes.

"Well it started with Janey hitting a god with her RV, twice. Then we took him in because he was all sad and didn't have anywhere to go because he couldn't pick up his hammer and he thought his dad was dead. Then three more gods came down and told him that his brother was pretty much throwing a temper tantrum and that his dad was still alive. Shortly after that a giant robot that shot lasers out of it's face decided to come and destroy the town. That's why I had such a wild dose of accidental magic because I was about to be lasered to death by said robot." Darcy rambled, barely taking a breath between sentences. Severus slowly raised an eyebrow and as soon as Darcy noticed it she stopped her babbling, "Sorry. It would probably be better if you just come back to town with us and see."

Minerva let out a sigh, "Very well Darcy. We do have to get back soon though, we are getting ready for the school year."

A Cheshire grin appeared on her face as she fell into step next to Minerva, "Are you excited to have the twins start? I know that they are looking forward to the school year starting."

It was barely noticeable, but Darcy could see it, Aunt Minnie was dreading this coming school year. Aunt Minnie and Molly were really good friends so she was around as the twins were growing up. She knew exactly how much hell the boys were going to bring this year.

They piled into the two vehicles and make their way back to the town. Clint, Darcy, Minerva, and Severus were in the first one. Phil, Jane, and Erik were in the other one. So, when they pulled into the town Darcy saw Minerva's and Severus's reactions to the absolutely destroyed building. The roads were filled with holes and long ditches; either from people hitting the ground hard, or the robot's lasers. They pulled up outside of Jane's lab and Clint turned to look at his daughter.

"Go pack your things. Now." He said giving her no wiggle room. Darcy sighed before agreeing and getting out of the car. As soon as she was out of the car he turned to look at Minerva, "Do you think you could bring her over to Molly's? She was supposed to go over there in a few days, but I am now moving up her time table. I would take her but I'm needed on a mission right after things get settled here."

"Sure, I can drop her off later tonight. I'm needed at the school right away for a meeting that got postponed because of her accidental magic. She's been to Hogwarts before and I'm sure she'll be happy to go and talk to Hagrid for a bit." Minerva told him.

Clint nodded, "That works. Thank you otherwise I would have had to send her over with an agent."

She smiled fondly at him as she said, "I suppose it is part of my job of being her godmother."

They got out and made their way to Darcy who was stuffing clothes into a suitcase all the while talking to Jane a mile a minute. Jane was sitting on the bed and talking back to Darcy just as fast. Clint smiled at the sight, his daughter could make friends out of practically anyone. Case in point her godbrother Draco. That boy was a stuck up little shit, but Darcy could put him into his place quicker than even Severus.

The next half hour flew by in a flurry of goodbyes, hugs, packing, more hugs, some tears, and even more hugs. Darcy really didn't want to leave Jane, she had come to really care for the scientist. She had even gotten into Science! with her. But she also knew that her little stunt today had scared her dad senseless and he wanted her as far away from here as possible. She already had Janey's phone number, email address, and skype account. She would not lose touch with her new friend; daily contact was necessary. She hugged Janey, Erik, and her dad goodbye. Jane promising to keep in touch and her dad promising to pick her up from the Weasley's. Severus grabbed her bag in one hand and grab hold of her hand with his other, his robes billowing as he marched away. Minerva rolled her eyes at the younger man, honestly, he was such a drama queen.

"Hope to see you soon again Clint." She said before walking after Severus who was practically dragging Darcy behind him. Seconds later their portkey was activated and the three disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry this is kinda a filler chapter. Wasn't exactly sure how to progress it very well this time. Also, I am not the best at righting how Hagrid speaks, so sorry if it's a bit off. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

The group of three appeared in the portkey area behind the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Darcy bounced in excitement after her stomach settled down. With how much she got transported around by magical means the after effects only lasted for a few seconds for her now. She heard Callum moan as his stomach probably was disagreeing with him again. She would have to make it up to him later. She turned to her uncle and put a big grin on her face, she got the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. Severus slowly raised an eyebrow at her look.

"Uncle Sev can I please have a few sickles? I ran out of sugar quills a while ago and I'd like to stock up again." Darcy asked with a theatrical pout.

"And what shall you do for it?" Severus asked dryly as they started walking.

Darcy thought internally for a few seconds. Her uncle was very much a person that believed you needed to earn the money you get, "Um… I'll clean some of your cauldrons?"

Severus nodded in agreement, "That shall suffice I think." He took a galleon out of his pocket and dropped it into her hand, "Make it quick we do need to get back. You'll clean five cauldrons before going to visit Hagrid."

Darcy held tightly onto the money and grinned at him, "Deal." Then she quickly made her way over to Honeydukes. She really did like sugar quills; a single quill could last a person quite a while and they were good to bring along to places. Like if her dad brought her on a surveillance job and she had to sit in the car for hours on end. She might pick up a couple chocolate frogs, she hadn't had any in a while and she was still trying to collect some of the cards. She ran into Honeydukes and headed straight for the sugar quills. She quickly did some mental math and figured she could get twelve sugar quills, five of them deluxe versions as they lasted longer. She grabbed five chocolate frogs and, at the last second, a jar of tooth-splintering stongmints. They were Uncle Sev's favorite candy and she figured if he gave her a galleon for candy shopping she should probably get something for him. She quickly made her way over to the checkout counter and smiled at the owner.

The man smiled back at her, "Ah my young little regular is back. How are you today Miss Lewis?"

"I'm good Mr. Flume. How is business?" Darcy asked back. When she had stayed at Hogwarts she would sneak down into town through a secret passage she had found and buy some candy. She got bored watching uncle Sev's classes all of the time.

"Pretty busy, then again we usually are during the summer. You caught me at a quiet time."

"That's a good thing. I think my guardian would be a bit irritated if I had to wait in a long line." Darcy said with a laugh.

Mr. Flume laughed as well, knowing who her guardian was, "Well then I guess I should let you get going. You total is fifteen sickles and twenty-seven knuts."

Darcy handed over the galleon and promptly received her change, "Thanks Mr. Flume. Hopefully see you again soon." She said before running back out of the shop. When she got back she only saw Severus.

"Where did Auntie M go?" she asked as she handed him the jar of mints.

She saw the quick smile go over his face as he pocketed the candies and they started walking towards the castle, "She went on ahead to let Albus know that we are on our way and the meeting can begin soon. Once we get to the school I will have to go straight to the meeting. We probably won't be free until around seven again, will you be able to stay out of trouble until then?"

Darcy gave a shrug, "Knowing my luck probably not. When I get there, I will head straight down to the dungeons and clean the cauldrons. Then I'll head over to Hagrid's and chat a bit with him, I haven't seen him since I was last here. Then if I still have free time I guess I can play fetch with the squid for a while. Not many people to play with him during summer, he probably gets bored."

Severus nodded as he handed over the key to the potions room, "Just do try and stay out of trouble. I do believe battling gods is quite enough for you today."

Darcy nodded with a blush, "Yeah I'll do my best."

The next ten minutes were spent in a companionable silence. The moment they made it back to the school Darcy quickly gave her godfather a hug before making her way towards the dungeons. She skipped down the halls stopping to talk to a few portraits. As she came upon the kitchen she decided she was a little hungry and promptly tickled the pear. She greeted a few of the house elves that she recognized before grabbing an apple and a lemon tart before continuing her way to the potions room. She figured cleaning five cauldrons would take her a little over an hour. As she made it to the stairs that lead down she paused.

A frown pulled at her lips, she still didn't like going down here. Not by herself at least. When she had been kidnapped she had been kept in a literal cell in a dungeon. For the longest time she had been by herself, only the last week she was there did she get a cell mate. The fear had seeped into her mind of being down in dungeons by herself. She was really doing her best to overcome that though. Knowing her personality, no matter how much Auntie M wanted her, she was most likely going to end up becoming a Slytherin. If she did become a Slytherin her dorms would be down there, plus Uncle Sev spent most of his time down there. She wanted to spend time with her Uncle during school as she would be able to see him so much more often. She took a deep breath and started down the stairs. She kept a hand on the wall as she trailed down, giving herself something to tether herself to. Once she reached the potions room she would be fine. It had become her safe place within the dungeons of Hogwarts.

She quickly made her way to the potions room and unlocked the door and pocketed the key. She went over to where Sev kept the cleaning supplies and grabbed what she needed. For the next hour she scrubbed away at the dirtiest cauldrons. She had no idea what was brewed in them but the scum at the bottom of them were nasty. She was very glad when she was done and left the clean cauldrons out by his desk as proof that she did her work. She locked up behind her and quickly made her way out of the dungeons. She almost got to the safety of the outside of the castle when she was suddenly drenched.

Darcy stopped with a screech and looked up, "Peeves!" she yelled out angrily.

Peeves giggled as he tossed a second water balloon up and down, "Mini marauder is back she is. Does she want to play with Peevies?"

Darcy grumbled as she started walking down the hall again, wringing the water out of her hair. She had learned the hard way to never agree to play with the resident poltergeist, "No Peeves I don't want to play. I'm going to visit with Hagrid."

"Ah mini marauder is no fun." Peeves sighed as he flew off looking for another victim.

Darcy rolled her eyes, honestly, she had no idea why he called her that. He had called her that for the first time after he caught her pranking Charlie. After he had first called her that she had asked Minerva what a marauder meant within the walls of Hogwarts. She had then told her all about how there was a group of four Gryffindor boys that were pranksters at heart. They had dubbed themselves the marauders and they had been well talked about during their years at Hogwarts. They had gotten mostly lost to history during the war though. She had immediately written the boys and told them all about them and how she had found them new roll models. They had looked up everything about them. For some reason all she could find for their names were nicknames; Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. She knew that her aunt and uncle knew the actual names of them, but they refused to tell her for one reason or another.

She shook off the thoughts and made her way happily to Hagrid's hut. She was excited to see her friend again. She had spent a good amount of time in with Hagrid during her time here as well. She loved listening to Hagrid talk about all the different magical beasts. As she got close to his hut she heard Fang barking and a grin overtook her face.

"Fang, quiet down boy." She heard Hagrid call out.

She knocked quickly and waited for the gentle giant to answer.

"Who's it?" Hagrid asked as he opened up the door. When he saw Darcy standing there Hagrid smiled in excitement, "Darcy!" he said happily.

"Heya Hagrid." At that moment she was tackled by Fang as he happily licked her face, "Hello to you as well Fang." She scratched the dog behind the ear and looked over to Hagrid, "He's really gotten bigger."

"Yup he's gunna be a big 'un when he's fully grown. He's a good boy tho." Hagrid smiled.

"Yeah he's the best pupper. So, what have you been up to lately?" Darcy asked as she finally made her escape from under the excited dog.

Hagrid pulled her into a warm hug before saying, "Why don't I make ya some tea and rock cakes and we can talk?"

Darcy hugged her giant friend back and nodded eagerly, "I'd love to, come on Fang." She was excited to tell her friend all about her adventure for the day. She was also going to drill him on his entire knowledge of Norse based beasts that actually existed. Then by the end of the night she would be with her twins. A happy smile appeared on her face, overall today had turned out into a pretty good day.


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva turned to Severus, a pile of scrolls in her arms, "Could you go and collect Darcy? I need to drop these off in my rooms before I take her over to the Weasley's."

Severus gave a nod as he finished piling up the papers before heading out the door. Knowing his goddaughter, she was probably over at Hagrid's. Darcy and the half-giant had hit it off extremely well the last time she was at Hogwarts. They were both unusually fond of magical beasts.

After a long walk he made it to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently. He heard the big oaf fumble around inside. Just because his goddaughter liked him did not mean that he himself had to.

Hagrid opened the door a crack to see who it was. When he saw the black clad professor standing there, he opened it up all the way, "Ah Severus, 'ere for Darcy?"

"Yes, I figured she would end up here." Severus said as he looked past the half-giant into his home. He saw Darcy fast asleep on Hagrid's bed. He raised an amused eyebrow and looked to Hagrid in question. He knew it was late, but Darcy was also a night owl.

"We talked about Norse creatures fer a bit, then it was like all 'er energy disappeared all at once. Put 'er 'ead down fer a sec and just passed right out. Moved 'er to the bed, thought I'd be more comfortable."

Ah that would make more sense, her adrenaline must have finally worn off. He nodded to the giant before walking past him. He squatted down next to her and shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

Darcy blearily opened her eyes to see her Uncle Sev giving her an amused look, "Ugh." She groaned into the ginormous pillow. She had a bit of a headache, "Is it time to go?"

"Yes. I know its late and your tired, but you'll be at the Weasley's soon. Time to get up." He answered her. He watched as Darcy's snake peaked his head out of the collar of her shirt. It hissed at him in an almost annoyed manor before disappearing back under her shirt.

Darcy giggled at whatever the snake had hissed at him before turning her head back to her Uncle, "I'm too tired to move." She whined. She wasn't just being a whiney little eight-year-old. Her entire body felt as heavy as concrete and she didn't have any motivation to move it.

"None of your laziness Darcy." He chided her.

"I'm not lazy, just completely exhausted. Seriously, my body is super heavy Sev." Darcy sighed tiredly. Honestly, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Severus sighed internally, "Very well then." He swiveled a bit to show her his back, "Climb on then."

A tired, but happy, grin appeared on her face, "Thanks Uncle Sev." She murmured sleepily. She managed to sit up and latched her arms around his neck. As he stood up, she made sure to wrap her legs around his torso. She grinned into his back as she waved goodbye to her friend. She felt bad that she fell asleep on Hagrid while they were talking, she made a mental note to send him a letter later. She hugged Sev a little tighter as he walked through Hagrid's home. She absolutely loved it when her uncle carried her around. He always tried to be so standoff-ish around people. She was trying so hard to make her uncle open up to others like he did with her and Draco.

"Let's get you to your destination so you can go to sleep for real." Severus said leaving the hut behind without another word to Hagrid.

As Minerva was waiting at the front gate for her goddaughter to show up she let her mind wander. It was a wonder how the girl had come to be both herself and Severus's goddaughter to begin with. Not only did she not know the girl until she was six, but she lived in America as well. She had met her when she got the job to tell the family of a half-blood muggle raised witch about the wizarding world. It had shocked her that a child whose location of accidental magic put them in Chicago in America. At first, she had no idea why a kid in America was on the Hogwarts attendance list. Then after she looked up how she got in the list she saw that it was the daughter of Maria Lewis. She remembered Maria, though she preferred being called Mary. She had been a sweet girl. The Lewis family had moved to America in Mary's eight year to escape the terrors of the dark lord. She remembered Albus mentioning the letter Mary had sent when she found out she was pregnant. She had wanted her child attending school at the same place that she had. She had requested that her child be put on the attendance list and paid off her entire schooling right off the bat.

When she had port-keyed to Chicago to find Mary's daughter and explain about the wizarding world to the father she had never expected to see what she did. It had been a crash course into Shield and the life of Mary Lewis's daughter and husband. She had cast a notice me not charm and simply watched her surroundings. It looked like the aftermath of a battle, the whole city block was taped off. She followed the magical signature to a group of four. A man with dirty blond hair was sitting on the trunk of a car and he was covered with blood. Standing on either side of him was a man and a woman. The man seemed to be a typical business man, though he seemed to be giving the blond man a lecture. The woman was a stunning red head who was giving the blond a death glare. The final one over there was a six-year-old little girl with long brown hair. She was bandaging up a cut on the man's arm.

"You should have been more careful daddy. I got really scared when you stopped responding." The child said, there were tears in her eyes. That was her first view of Darcy Lewis and she was appalled. No child should be surrounded with stuff like this.

Hours later after much yelling on both sides they had actually come to an understanding. There had been some misunderstandings and some heated words, but Minerva finally got around to what she had come to do in the first place. Clint had been fascinated, apparently Mary had never gotten around to telling him about being a witch. She had liked living as a muggle apparently. She would guess that once the child started showing signs of magic was when she planned on telling her muggle husband. Minerva, worried about the safety of Mary's child, kept in touch with the family. A few months after Clint had contacted her and admitted that he needed some help with all this magical stuff. Knowing that she had known his deceased wife he asked her if she would become Darcy's magical godmother. She had honestly been touched by the gesture and agreed. This allowed her to become even closer with Darcy.

Severus had not met Darcy until she was seven, after that unfortunate kidnapping incident. During the few months she had to stay in Hogwarts she got so attached to the man who had saved her that it was Darcy herself that asked him to become her godfather. Clint had simply gone along with the request. She was very surprised about how attached Severus had gotten to her with only knowing her for only a short amount of time. She was sure that Severus would say no to the request, but to her surprise he had said yes.

She shook her head to get herself back to the present and looked at her watch, it was nearing eleven already. It really was getting late and she should get her to the Weasley's. Molly was probably working her way into a fret. She heard a set of footsteps coming towards her, as she turned as she saw Severus come into view. For a moment she was confused when she didn't' see Darcy with him. Then she noticed a head, completely asleep, on his shoulder. A fond smile appeared on her face as Severus stopped next to her.

"It would seem her excessive use of accidental magic plus her adrenaline rush crash equaled her too tired to move." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Well it doesn't appear she was lying. How far did she make it before passing out?" Minerva asked.

"Not even halfway here." He said with a roll of his eyes.

A small smile found its way on her face as she plucked her goddaughter from the back of her godfather. Darcy unconsciously wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'll be back soon. I'm just dropping her off at the Weasley's and coming right back." She informed him as she got a better grip on Darcy. Severus nodded in acknowledgment before walking back to the castle.

Minerva started walking down the path towards Hogsmead. As soon as she got far enough away from the Hogswart barrier she could activate the portkey to the burrow. She shifted her hold on Darcy once again. The girl was almost getting too heavy to carry. Darcy murmured in her sleep, saying something about Thor? Minerva shook her head at her, this child honestly had so many people wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

She was startled slightly as a snake's head poked out from underneath Darcy's shirt. She remembered from Darcy's letters that this would be Callum, Darcy's coral snake. The snake was staring at her very intently. She wasn't sure if the snake would be able to understand her, but…

"Hello there. My name is Minerva; I'm Darcy's aunt, of sorts. I am currently taking her to the Weasley's so there is no need for concern." She didn't want to take any chances. The snake was most likely just making sure his friend was safe.

Callum tilted his head slightly before simply blinking at her and disappearing back under Darcy's shirt. She gave a small sigh, she had a feeling if she would have had any ill intent towards Darcy the snake wouldn't have been so passive.

After a few more minutes she finally made it to the edge of the barrier. With a tight grip on Darcy she activated the portkey. The two disappeared from the outskirts of Hogwarts and appeared outside the gate of the Burrow. She opened up the gate and made her way tot eh ever-growing home. It was well after eleven o'clock so she hoped she wouldn't be waking anyone up. It truly was much later than she had meant to get Darcy here. Determined to get the girl to a proper bed, she knocked.

Molly fretted around the kitchen in a worry. Clint had floo called hours ago that he was sending Darcy to the house a few days early. Something about an emergency and Darcy being reckless. She was very worried about the girl she has come to think of as a daughter. Shouldn't Darcy be here by now? It was past eleven already! All of the others were sent to bed an hour ago, she had to force the twins into their room. Arthur was in the living room tinkering with some stuff Darcy had brought him the last time she had come over.

"Stop pacing Sweetie, you'll wear yourself out." Arthur called out to her.

She looked behind her expecting to see her husband. When all she saw was an empty door frame however a small frown appeared on her face, "How did you…?"

Arthur chuckled, "We've been married for nineteen years. I know what you do when you're worried. Relax Mol, I'm sure Darcy is fine. Minerva's meeting probably ran long is all."

Molly let out a sigh, he was probably right. Her eyes lit up as she heard a knock on the door.

She rushed to the front door and opened it up to see Minerva, holding a passed-out Darcy.

Minerva must have seen the worried look on her face because she quickly reaffirmed, "She's fine, just completely exhausted. She has a few scrapes and bruises, but Clint said not to heal them. His exact words were if the consequences of her actions disappear immediately she will never learn not to be so reckless. I'm afraid I have to agree with him."

Molly let out a resigned sigh, "That girl will never learn. She has a hero complex as deep as the lake at Hogwarts."

Minerva let out a laugh in agreement, "Well unfortunately I do have to get back, it really is late."

Arthur grabbed Darcy from their friend, "I'll take her up to the boy's room." She always slept with the twins. They had first tried bunking her up with Ginny but she would always end u pin the twin's room. She would sometimes go there herself, but other times the twins would go in and grab her themselves. It had been comical one night seeing the twins carry an asleep Darcy down the hallway. One twin had her under her shoulders, the other had her legs. It had taken everything in him to hold in his laughter.

"Have a good night and take good care of our little trouble maker." Minerva said before she apparated away.

"I'll take her to the room, why don't you go to bed sweetie. It's been a long day." Arthur suggested as he headed up the stairs.

As he opened up the door to the twin's room two identical heads popped off their pillows. They had been very worried for their friend when Clint had told them about the attack. Especially about how Darcy had been right in the middle of it. Poor girl was too young for that.

"Is Darcy alright?" they asked in unison.

She's fine, just really tired. Fell asleep at Hogwarts while waiting for Minerva. She should be back to herself by the time she wakes up." Arthur reassured them.

The boys hopped out of their beds and waited eagerly. A fond smile found its way onto his face. These three are going to be a trio forever. Like every time Darcy slept over, after they realized they were going to share a room no matter what, he transfigured their two twin sized beds into one king sized one. They didn't like fighting over who's bed Darcy shared with, so Arthur came up with this solution.

He laid Darcy down in the middle of the bed while Fred and George climbed on either side of her.

"Good night Dad." They chorused.

"Night kids." He whispered to the three before closing the door. The next few weeks would be nice. Without a doubt hectic, but nice.


End file.
